fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sword Art Online
|-|Sword Art Online = (ソードアート・オンライン Sōdo Āto Onrain) '' ist eine japanische Light-Novel Reihe, die von Kawahara Reki geschrieben und von abec illustriert wird. Die Reihe wird herausgegeben von ASCII Media Works unter dem Dengeki Bunko Label. Es wird von A-1 Pictures zu einer Shōnen Anime-Serie adaptiert. Die erste Staffel wurde von Juli bis Dezember 2012 ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Synchronisation macht Metz-Neun Synchron Studio- und Verlags GmbH und die deutsche Publisher Lizenz hat peppermint anime. Die Serie wurde auch in mehrere Manga-Serien adaptiert, mit Illustrationen von Nakamura Tamako, Minami Juusei, Hazuki Tsubasa, Kiseki Himura, Nekobyō Neko und so weiter. Bekannte Spiel Adaptionen der Serie unter dem Namen "Sword Art Online": Infinity Moment and Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment, für PlayStation Portable und PlayStation Vita freigegeben. __TOC__ Handlung Aincrad thumb Wir schreiben das Jahr 2022: Alle Gamer weltweit sind versessen auf das neue Virtual-Reality-Game ''Sword Art Online(SAO)! Mit einem spezielle Helm, dem NerveGear, tauchen die Spieler direkt in die Welt von Aincrad ein und erleben die Abenteuer dort im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hautnah! Doch aus dem Spaß wird schon bald bitterer Ernst: Als SAO ''endlich online geht, stürzen sich alle in die fantastische Online-Welt - doch es gibt keinen Logout! Sie sind in der Welt von Aincrad gefangen und nur wer es bis zum Ende des Spiels schafft, findet den Weg zurück nach Hause. Aber wer im Spiel stirbt, für den ist auch das wahre Leben vorbei! Unter den Zehntausenden gefangenen Spielern ist auch der Schüler Kazuto Kirigaya, der bereits an der Beta-Version des Spiels teilnehmen durfte und sich deshalb bestens in der Welt von Aincrad auskennt. Während andere sich vor Verzweiflung wochenlang einschließen und auf Rettung von außen oder das Ende von ''SAO ''warten und einige davon sich umbringen, versucht er, unter dem Pseudonym Kirito, in die Realität zurückzukehren. Doch dazu muss er die Endbosse aller hundert Ebenen besiegen! Fairy Dance thumb 2 Monate nach den Vorfällen in SAO, ist Kirito noch nicht fähig, sein normales Leben weiter zu führen. Der Grund: 300 ehemalige SAO-Spieler, darunter auch Asuna, sind trotz Beenden des Games im Koma verblieben. Wegen eines Screenshots, auf dem ein Charakter abgebildet ist, der Asuna unheimlich änlich sieht, loggt sich Kirito in ''ALfheim Online(ALO), das neueste VR-MMORPG in dem man als Elfe fliegen und Magie einstezen kann, in der Hoffnung, Asuna dort zu finden. Unterstützung erhält er dabei von der als Sylphe spielenden Leafa und von Yui, die nun seine Private Pixie, eine Navigations-Elfe ist. Jedoch müssen sie sich beeilen, den in 6 Tagen soll Asuna an einen Abteilungsleiter der Firma ihres Vaters verheiratet werden... Phantom Bullet thumb Fast ein Jahr nach dem SAO Vorfall, wird Kirito von Kikuoka Seijirou beauftragt, in dem VR-'MMORPG/FPS' Gun Gale Online (GGO) mysteriösen Mordfällen nachzugehen, bei denen die Spieler, nachdem sie im Spiel augenscheinlich von einem Spieler namens Death Gun erschossen wurden, auch in der Realität starben. Mit Hilfe der Spielerin Shino Asada, unter dem Pseudonym Sinon, nimmt er im Spiel an einem Wettbewerb Bullet of Bullets(BoB) teil, an dem mutmaßlich auch Death Gun teilnimmt. Kirito kann den Spieler stellen und kommt dahinter, dass für die Morde mehrere Mitglieder der aus SAO bekannten Gilde "Laughing Coffin" verantwortlich sind, die erst die Adressen ihrer Opfer ausspionieren und sie dann gleichzeitig mit deren virtuellen Ermordung durch Death Gun in GGO in der realen Welt durch eine Succinylcholin-Injektion töteten. Calibur thumb Am 28. Dezember 2025 zeigte Kirigaya Suguha (Leafa) ihrem Cousin Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito) einen News-Artikel, in dem stand, dass das Heilige Schwert Excaliber in Alfheim Online (ALO) gefunden worden war. Excaliber war das seltenste und mächtigste Schwert in ALO, und obwohl Kazuto und Suguha das Schwert vor fast einem Jahr gefunden hatten, waren sie nicht in der Lage an den Wächtern vorbeizukommen, die die Waffe bewachten. Zugunsten wichtigerer Angelegenheiten vergaßen sie das Schwert dann vorübergehend. Später wurde Kazuto gesagt, dass die Waffe bis jetzt nur gefunden, aber noch nicht geborgen wurde. So bildeten Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Klein und Sinon eine Gruppe und versuchten den Dungeon erneut zu clearen. Doch nachdem sie in Jötunheimr angekommen und auf Tonkii ritten, entdeckten sie, dass auch andere Spieler die Position des Items durch eine Quest entdeckt hatten. Die Quest forderte das Abschlachten von Evil-Gods Kreaturen. Der Gruppe näherte sich dann ein NPC namens Urðr, der sie darüber informierte, dass die Schlachtung von Þrym, König des Stammes der Frostriesen, gefordert wurde. Excaliber wurde als Belohnung für die Hilfe versprochen. Þrym wollte alle Evil-Gods beseitigen, um Urðrs Schutz zu brechen, der ihm momentan eine Invasion in das Land der Feen, Alfheim, verwehrte. Dort wollte er ein katastrophales Ereignis einleiten, was den Namen Ragnarök trägt. Urðr bat die Feen daher Excaliber unterhalb des Schlosses (Þrymheimr) zu bergen, bevor der letzte biestähnliche Evil God stirbt. Würde das Schwert entfernt werden, so wäre Yggdrasil wieder in der Lage seine Wurzeln in die große Leere wachsen zu lassen, was einerseits den Segen für die Welt wiederherstellen würde, andererseits würde das Þrymheimr zum schmelzen bringen. Mother's Rosario thumb Nach dem Vorfall in GGO befinden sich Kirito, Asuna und ihre Gefährten wieder in ALO,wo Asuna von Lisbeth, nach ihrer langen Abwesenheit wegen eines familiären Besuchs in Kyoto, auf einen mächtigen und mysteriösen Schwertkämpfer mit dem Pseudonym Zekken ''(, dt. „absolutes Schwert“) aufmerksam gemacht wird. Dieser bis dahin völlig unbekannte Streiter nimmt monatlich an ALO-Kampfturnieren teil und schlägt seine Konkurrenten ohne Probleme. Selbst Kirito durfte schon die Stärke von Zekken zu spüren bekommen. Asuna zeigt sich im weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs mit Lisbeth und Kiritos Schwester Leafa an dem unbekannten Newcomer interessiert. Zum einen wegen Zekkens Original Sword Skill (OSS) zum anderen wegen eines Vorfalls zwischen Kirito und Zekken, der sich während des Kampfes zugetragen haben soll. Kirito jedoch schweigt über die ganze Sache. Kurz darauf macht sich die Gruppe um Asuna im neu aufgebauten Aincrad in ALO auf den Weg zu einer einsamen Insel, auf der Zekken auf Herausforderer aus den neun Elfenzonen wartet... Alicization ACHTUNG! Der nachfolgende Teil ist weder in den deutschen noch den englischen Versionen der Light Novel, des Manga oder des Anime veröffentlicht. Lies nicht weiter, wenn du dich überraschen lassen möchtest. Spoiler zeigen Im Juni 2026 wurde Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito) von Kikuoka Seijirou, dem Mitglied der VR Crimes Division, mit der Kazuto seit dem Ende des Sword Art Online Vorfalls zusammengearbeitet hatte, ein Job in einem Privatunternehmen namens Rath angeboten. Die Aufgabe war es, eine experimentelle FullDive Maschine der 4. Generation zu testen. Die Maschine wird Soul Translator (STL) genannt, die auf einem ganz anderen Prinzipien der FullDive Maschinen basierte. Seine Aufgabe war scheinbar einfach: Er sollte am Wochenendes im FullDive bleiben und seine Erinnerungen an die Aufgabe würden als Sicherheitsmaßnahme gesperrt. Jedoch testete das Unternehmen ohne sein Wissen nicht wirklich die Maschine selbst, sondern die Schaffung einer speziellen Bottom-Up Artificial Intelligence (AI) für militärische Zwecke. Aus diesem Grund hatte das Unternehmen die Seele eines Neugeborenen kopiert und als Vorlage für die Erstellung neuer AI verwendet, die dann in einem speziellen virtuellen Welt, namens Underworld, aufgebaut werden würde. Die Zeit in dieser VR-Welt war rund 1.000fach beschleunigt (Fluctlight Acceleration). Da die von Rath erschaffenen AIs zu nachgiebig waren mit den Regeln, die vom Militär verwendet werden, brachte Rath Kazuto in die Welt, um mit seinen beschränkten Erinnerungen zu prüfen, warum die Bewohner von Underworld keine Gesetze brechen konnten. Kirito lebte, angefangen als Kind, für fast 11 Jahren in der Welt. Bis zu ihn das Schicksal zu einer der Bewohnerin führte, ein Mädchen mit dem Namen Alice, um mit Ihr eine der Regeln des Taboo Index zu brechen. Nach dem Abschluss des Experiments, kehrte Kazuto in die reale Welt zurück, ohne die Erinnerungen an seine Zeit in Underworld. Während Kazuto Yuuki Asuna nach Hause begreitete, wurde er von Kanamoto Atsushi (Johnny Black) angegriffen, dem letzten Mitglied des Death Gun Projekts, der nicht von der Polizei erwischt wurde. Während ihres Handgemenge, schaffte es Atsushi Kazuto mit der letzten Spritze Succinylcholine zu injizieren, was Kazutos Herz zum Stillstand bbrachte. Obwohl Ärzte in der Lage waren, sein Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen, erlitt Kazutos Gehirn aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels einen großen Schaden und er fiel ins Koma. Nachden Kazutos Körper heimlich von der JSDF entführt und an einen geheimen Stützpunkt im Pazifik gebracht wurde, wurde er an den Soul Translators angeschlossenen um seine Hirnschäden zu behandeln. Kazuto wachte dann wieder in Underworld auf, wenn auch diesmal mit seinen Erinnerungen an die reale Welt. Bilder alle.jpg|Lizbeth, Asuna, Leafa, Silica (v.l.n.r.) Freetime.jpg|Kirito und seine '''nicht' freie Zeit ;) images.jpg|Asuna & Krito Sword Art Online Volume 07.png S2E06 08.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-26-20h37m36s101.png Family Reunited.png Kazuto smiling.png SAO EP 09.png SAO EP 01.png Kayaba Gamemaster.jpg Images.jpg Freetime.jpg Alle.jpg Wikis zu diesem Thema * Sword Art Online Wiki (deutsch) * Sword Art Online Wiki (englisch) FanArt * Sword Art Online Role-Playing Game Wiki =SAO RPG Wiki (deutsch) Liste der Anime-Episoden siehe auch: Sword Art Online - Anime |-|Anime Staffel 1 = |-|Anime Staffel 2 = |-|Manga = |-|Light Novel = en:Sword Art Online es:Sword Art Online pl:Sword Art Online ru:Sword Art Online